Cute
by Blu Rose
Summary: Oneshot. Slight MutatedLagomorphShipping.Lopunny&Raichu. He was a Lopunny. He was cute, fluffy and girly...and he hated every problem that was caused by it, except his meeting a new friend.


**This was originally going to be a MutatedLagomorphShipping (Lopunny x Raichu) fic, but a third through writing it, I changed my mind and made it more about friendship (although it may still look like a shipping fic if you focus really hard on it…) People always like to make such a big deal over Pokémon who look too girly to have a male gender or too masculine to have a female gender. I always wonder what it would be like if Pokémon thought the same way (though I doubt they do in the real Pokéverse)…**

**On another note: This is my 100****th**** fan fic on this site! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon series, just this fic.  
><em>

**X-X-X**

**Cute**

He ran as fast as he could to get away from the cries of _'sissy'_ and _'girly boy'_, paying no mind to his surroundings. He darted swiftly through the wood, not pausing to glance back at his tormentor. He only came to a stop when he tripped over something hidden in the tall grass and flew forward, landing face first at the edge of a pond. Slowly, he got to his knees, breathing heavy and vision blurry from the tears he refused to let fall. When the water stopped rippling, he got a good look at his reflection and felt it harder to keep the tears from flowing.

His coat was a shiny brown with pink-colored fluff—the sort you see very rarely on a Lopunny. Even with a black eye and scratches and bruises here and there, he was beautiful and gorgeous in an injured way, the sort of thing that would make someone else want to protect him. He was cute…and he _hated it_.

Since he was a little Buneary, he had been called _cute_. All Buneary are cute, of course, but he stood out amongst his sisters and others of his kind in this forest. What should have been fluffy cream-colored fur was fluffy and _pink_—the color of a ripe Pecha berry. For some reason, that made the _cute_ and _adorable_ monikers stick to him like a Joltik—annoying when noticed, but small and rarely heard, especially when he became known for taking his aggression out on trainers who dared to catch him for being _cute_.

He thought evolving would make things better. He thought a male Lopunny would be more masculine and less _cute_ than a female. But then again, he never _saw_ a male Lopunny before since males of his species were rare. So how was _he_ to know that evolving would only bring a shapelier figure and make him look far more girly than he had been before? The whistles, the flirting, the mating attempts… Just a while ago, a male Primeape had attempted to mate with him in a most forceful way until it realized that he was a _male_ Lopunny and began to attack him out of anger. The memory of that awful encounter just made his body shake with more heaving cries. Perhaps he'd just stay here, alone forever with no one to tease him, or he would drown himself in the pond and end his misery while he had the chance.

"Hey… Why don't you watch where you're running?" A new voice spoke. The Lopunny immediately scrambled further into the pond and turned around, eyes wide with fear as he thought a new tormenter had arrived. It turned out to be a Raichu, standing at the edge of the pond and staring at him in confusion. The electric mouse gave the Lopunny a look of confusion. "…Kinda skittish, aren't you? Something wrong?"

"I'm not a female!" Lopunny exclaimed in a panic.

"…So?"

"S-so don't think you can mate with me! You won't get anywhere!"

"I still _could_ mate with you, you weirdo! Sheesh!" Raichu cried out, raising its tail and showing off the blunted bolt-shaped tip.

Lopunny blinked. "…You're female?"

The electric type's cheeks crackled with electricity. "Don't sound surprised!"

"…I wish I were like you… If only I didn't look like a boy _or_ a girl, I could just be me without worry."

The Raichu tilted her head thoughtfully. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm a Lopunny… I'm _cute_. And g-_girly_… And everyone picks on me because of it," the Lopunny sniffled as he held a paw to the bruise on his cheek. "I'm a freak of nature…!" He spoke with a cracking voice before he started to cry once more, hiding his face behind his paws.

Raichu got a sad look in her eyes before she walked into the pond and took the taller Pokémon's paws down from his face. "Hey now… You're not a freak. You're a cute and there's nothing wrong with it."

"But…I look like a girl—"

"NO YOU DON'T!" The electric mouse shouted, making the rabbit Pokémon's ears stand out straight from shock for a moment. "You look like any other Lopunny, just like I look like any other Raichu. And that's fine."

The Lopunny sniffled and stared at the Raichu for what felt like minutes to him. "…Thank you…"

"No problem. I've been mistaken for a male before…" The electric type said, looking out of the corner of her eye. She then smiled and held a paw out to the rabbit. "Now, let's get you all cleaned up! I know a Chansey who'll get you patched up in no time, and if you want, I know a great place to find some Sitrus berries.

For the first time in a long while, Lopunny smiled. "I'd like that," he said as he grabbed onto his new friend's paw.

**X-X-X**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
